Savior
by ImmortalSpuffy202
Summary: Tara goes on her own adventure after receiving a message from Gaia. She needs to decipher her message before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Savior

A/N* This story is set in the beginning of season 6 however, Buffy never died.*

A/N* Just as a side note, this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to read and review, or message me personally if you have questions or comments. I open to ideas and suggestions. This was just an idea that popped into my head one day and I couldn't let it go, and I'm not sure how long this will end up being. Also, I'm all for Spuffy, so if this fic goes well, then you can expect some interesting (hopefully) fics on this "topic". Oh, and this fic will probably be mostly Tara-centric, she deserves some recognition too. Okay, enough with the talking, let's get on with the story…*

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong (sadly) to Mutant Enemy, but the parts of the plot that are non-canon are all mine

The familiar ring of the bell above the door sounded throughout the Magic Box, and a well-known scene was displayed. The gang was huddled around the table researching some hellmouthy thing. _I wish I was a real part of this,_ Tara thought as she walked up to towards the Scoobies. Willow turned towards the door to see who had walked in. "Hey baby! What took you so long? We were getting worried."

"Rather, you were worried and the rest of us were just bored," Anya chirped.

"Hey! I know you were an ex-demon and all and you don't know the rules; but guess what, you've been here long enough. Learn the rules!"

"O-oh it's okay. Calm down Willow." Tara sat down at the table and looked around anxiously. The mass of books on the table was larger than normal. That usually indicated something apocalyptic. "What's with all the books? Is something going on?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely not of the good," Buffy said as she closed the abnormally large book in front of her. "Well, we don't know yet, but it might just be our standard garden variety apocalypse. Nothing to worry about too much. It also could be something big. I've been having slayer dreams again."

"The cryptic kind?" Xander asked.

"Yup. Always with the crypticness. You know, I wish just once they would say 'Hey, Hellgod coming your way. Head's up.'"

"Better give up that dream Buff, you know it's never gonna happen."

They then returned to their research. Piles upon piles of musty old books were crammed onto every surface. Each one had something to do with magic. _Tales of Romi, Witchcraft for the masters,_ and _Themogenesis._ Tara started sifting through the stacks of heavy volumes when she felt a tremor go through her. _What was that?_ She wondered. It came again, harder this time. Tara screamed as violent waves of pain washed over her, now accompanied by a fleeting vision.

 _It was the same scene she was just in, but she could see everything from a bird's eye view. She could see them all trying to help her. Willow was yelling and crying, Xander was trying to get Anya to pull her up onto the couch in the training room, and Buffy quickly pulled the group away. "Just let it happen. She'll be fine soon." How she knew, Tara didn't know, but she knew she would be okay. The Magic Box began fading in and out of view. "NO! PLEASE! GIVE HER BACK!" Willow screamed as she watched Tara disappear._

 _Tara knew immediately she wasn't where she was before. She slowly opened her eyes, and before she could really comprehend the situation, she cried out, "Gaia?" She quickly realized her mistake. "F-forgive me mother, but why have you b-brought me here?" Tara shuffled around awkwardly, she knew she wasn't worthy of a visit from the mother._

" _I have a warning for you."_

" _A warning? Is this about Buffy's slayer dreams?"_

" _In a sense. However, what I have to tell you is a bit more complex. The one who loves with all their heart will be the savior. The savior of the one filled with rage and hate and grief. This darkened soul will be lost unless the one with the light can lift the veil of pain shrouding this Earth. If the darkened one's anguish is taken, the balance is restored._

 _Heed my warning child, you won't get another."_

" _T-thank you m-mother."_

" _Do not worry, for you are a blessed soul."_

" _Thank you Gaia." Tara's voice faded out and she hit the ground hard._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Savior

A/N* Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. It means a lot. Special thanks to thewiggins for reviewing. I'm not sure if you got my message because my computer told me it was spam (not sure why). Here is the message: "Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. I really appreciate it. I'll definitely take into account what you said about the way Buffy was treating Tara. I will also make sure to look over my grammar. Thanks again!" Okay, I'm back on track now. From now on I'm hoping the chapters will be longer. I was planning on writing more on the last one, but I really liked the way it ended, so I decided to just make a longer chapter this time. Enjoy!*

Tara heard Gaia's warning echoing throughout her mind before she cracked open her eyes to skim the room around her. Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Xander all stood over her. Willow looked like she had been crying for a while. _How long was I gone?_ Tara wondered.

Tara sat up and looked around. She was no longer in the Magic Box, but back in Buffy's house. "How are you feeling Tara?" Buffy asked.

"A little dizzy, but not bad."

"Where did you go Tara? I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you again." Willow looked at her with fear in her eyes. Her aura, which was normally bright green mixed with light blue, was now tinged with something else, something that Tara couldn't place.

"I'm not sure where I went, but I think I got a warning…from Gaia." The last part was spoken in a whisper, so soft that only Willow heard it. Willow's eyes widened.

"Gaia!?"

"Yes, the mother called for me and gave me a w-warning about the prophecy we've all been worrying about."

"What was the warning?" Willow's eyes glazed over and everyone could tell that she was deep in thought.

"This is w-what I remember. 'The one who loves with all their heart will be the savior. The savior of the one filled with rage and hate and grief. This darkened soul will be lost unless the one with the light can lift the veil of pain shrouding this Earth. If the darkened one's anguish is taken, the balance is restored.'" Tara studied the people surrounding her. Everyone had looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

"Balance? What balance?" Xander said. "Is it just me, or are we missing a piece of the puzzle?"

"It's all making sense now." Buffy stood up from her place on the couch and began to pace and gesture wildly. "My dreams have been telling me that someone would suffer a tragedy and wreak havoc on the whole population. Every time I get close to seeing who it is, I wake up. I'm going to sue the person who invented cryptic."

"Well, Buff, I guess it's time to assemble the avengers. Right An'?" Xander looked over at his girlfriend who was mindlessly picking at her sweater.

"Oh yes! Let's go read some musty old books that won't help us in the slightest." Anya smiled happily to herself when no one objected.

"M-maybe it is a good idea to talk to some people first. Maybe we should call Mr. Giles." Tara looked at Willow for support.

"She's right! We should talk to Giles." Willow was quick to side with Tara.

"Maybe tomorrow. Giles said he had a friend staying with him this weekend and he didn't want to be bothered." Buffy stopped her restless pacing and started organizing her weapons in an effort to put her mind to rest.

"Oh, you mean an orgasm friend?" Anya chirped excitedly. "You know, Xander and I have something to tell you…"

"Excuse me, An' and I need to have a little talk." Xander pulled Anya up from her seat and into the kitchen.

Tara leaned over onto Willow's shoulder, "Is this about orgasms, because if it is, I don't think we need to hear it." Tara's voice was barely audible.

"Sweetie, knowing Anya it's definitely a possibility."

Xander spoke in a harsh whisper. "Anya, what are you doing?! I thought we agreed to wait until the right time to break the news?"

"The right time? Why do we have to wait? We could all use some happy news after the whole Glory ordeal. This is happy, right?" Anya sounded unsure of herself, something she never knew she was capable of.

"Yes, of course it is An', you just have to be patient. We'll tell them when it feels right, for both of us."

"I was being patient, but it took too long." Anya lowered her head, not trusting herself enough to speak without breaking down. Xander reached up and cupped her head in his hand, smiling at her comfortingly. "I love you Anya." He whispered. Xander spread open his arms invitingly and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you too." She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

As the pair neared the living room, they started to hear the beginnings of a heated argument. This time there was a new voice involved. Xander peered around the corner. _Seriously? This is becoming a little hazardous._ He shook his head as they entered the living room.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Buffy looked about ready to explode. Standing in front of the basement door was a certain bleach blonde vamp.

"I'm uh…" Spike stammered. If vampires could blush, this would certainly be the situation.

Buffy held up her hand. "Never mind. I don't even want to know what you're doing down there. Just go."

"I wasn't…" Spike stopped. He then put on what Willow would call 'his resolve face'.

"You know what slayer, I'm the one lettin' you off."

"Are you insane?!"

"Nope. Jus' evil." Spike smirked and tried to look inconspicuous as he stuffed something in his back pocket. He started towards the door and Buffy stepped back for a moment. Then she put a hand out. "If you do anything, anything I'll…"

"I'll be dust in the wind. I know." Spike walked through her hand and out the front door. "See you around luv." She scowled and he just raised an eyebrow as he strolled out the front door. He shook his head. "Bunch o' wankers."

The door closed behind her and Buffy turned back to face the gang. "Well, now that's done." Her façade crumbled. "I should have staked him. I get the chance and the reason and I can't do it." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm such a wimp."

"I-It could be because of the chip. Y-you knew that he couldn't fight back, a-and you couldn't stake him." Tara looked over at Buffy who had her head in her hands.

"Maybe, I don't want to think about this right now. It's making my brain all hurty. I'm heading upstairs. Night."

"Xander and I are going to head back to the apartment. We need to be alone." Anya peered over at Xander and whispered something in his ear. "Yeah An', that was subtle." Anya smiled and stood up.

After goodbyes were said, only Willow and Tara were left in the living room. "Hey baby, are you ready for bed?" Willow looked at Tara with love and admiration shining in her eyes.

"In a few minutes, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it sweetie?"

"A-are you okay? After I came back from wherever I was, I saw your aura. I-it was different." Tara still couldn't figure out what was different about Willow, it was just something. Then everything clicked. It was darker. Barely noticeable, but it was there. A little streak of blue slightly dimmer than the rest of the light surrounding Willow. "Darker. It was darker." Willow seemed surprised at this news.

"Darker? How much darker? Oh no, am I evil?!" Willow frantically babbled, tears forming in her eyes. Tara was startled at Willow's reaction to the news. She put a calming hand on her shoulder and wiped away her tears

"No, honey, you're perfect. It was barely there. You probably just forgot to lock the door when you left, or something simple like that. You've done nothing wrong." Willow looked up at Tara with still watering eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Would you like some tea?" Tara got up and put a blanket around Willow's shoulders.

"That would be nice. Does Buffy have chamomile?"

"She probably does." Tara shuffled around the kitchen opening cabinets and drawers looking for the tea. Suddenly, a cupboard opened and the chamomile tea flew out and onto the counter, along with a mug and a spoon. "Willow?" Willow's head turned at the sound of her name. "Y-you didn't have to do that. I would've found it eventually."

"This way is faster." Willow said with a shrug.

"O-okay. I'll just finish making it then." Tara took out a kettle, filled it with water, and turned on the stove. _Did Willow really just do that? My Willow? My sweet innocent Willow? She's been doing a lot more magic lately, even just for trivial things. We both need to be more careful._

The kettle whistled and Tara poured the boiling water into the mug Willow had put on the counter. "Here. This is a calming tea. Drink. You'll feel better."

"Thanks." Willow grinned and kissed Tara on the cheek. Tara smiled weakly.

"Have you seen Dawn? She hasn't been around all day." Tara asked.

"Oh, she went over to that girl's house for a sleepover."

"Janice?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Is she coming home tomorrow?"

"Yep! She'll be back before you know it."

Willow set down her mug on the coffee table next to the couch and looked up at Tara.

"Now are you ready for bed?" Willow asked sweetly.

"Uh-huh. I just need to bring up some food and water for Miss Kitty, she hasn't been downstairs all day." Tara got up off the couch and made her way back into the kitchen. When she returned, Willow was already waiting at the top of the stairs. "Coming?" She asked.

"Coming." Tara replied.

When they reached Joyce's old bedroom, a faint mewling could be heard from behind the door. "Miss Kitty?" Tara called to the little black and white kitten. "I have your dinner kitty!" As she pushed open the door, Miss Kitty immediately curled around Tara's legs and purred.

"Is my wittle baby hungry?" Willow crooned to the tiny cat who was now begging for her food. Tara set down the food and water bowl next to their dresser.

"How come we bought you a cat bed when all you do is sleep on our bed? Huh, kitty?" Tara spoke in a soft voice as she picked up Miss Kitty and snuggled her. "You're a good little kitten right?" Miss Kitty wriggled out of Tara's arms and bolted to her food.

"A very sweet kitty." Willow, now wearing silky pink pajamas, sat down on the bed next to Tara and handed her soft yellow pajamas. Tara slowly got dressed and then lay down to watch the kitten eat.

"Mmm hmmm…" Tara quietly agreed while her eyes were closing, despite her own efforts to keep them open. Willow moved over and wrapped the blankets around her sleeping girlfriend.

"Very sweet." Miss Kitty, apparently done eating, jumped up onto the bed and curled up between Willow and Tara. "Very sweet indeed." Willow said as she drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Savior

A/N* Hey everyone! I'm back again. Thanks to anyone who read and/or reviewed. I'm looking for people's opinions on whether I should incorporate Spuffy into this, or just leave it Tara-centric. Anyway, here is the latest chapter.*

Something crashed. Growls could be heard from outside Buffy's window. _What the hell?_ Buffy cautiously untangled herself from the sheets and walked over to the window.

Two vampires could be seen arguing with some winged demon that was huge and red.

"H-hey man, we can work this out, right?" The vampire with dark brown hair fearfully began backing away from the demon. The other vampire turned and stood by the demon's side. The red demon let out a long deep growl that sounded like "death".

"W-we all know something is going on. All of the demon population is getting far, far away from here. Just because I ran out on you guys one time doesn't mean I don't deserve protection, right?" The brown haired vampire looked around, nervously surveying the two beings in front of him.

"Yeah right man. Let's protect you when you were the only one that didn't bring back any information from the mission." The other vampire sneered and then looked over at his companion.

"Let's go." He whispered. "He's not worth it." He and the demon started to walk away when the tall black haired vampire that had just spoken turned and pulled out a sword.

"Wha-?" The brown haired vampire never got to finish his sentence, for at that moment his head was elsewhere.

"Nicely done. That takes care of one." The demon growled.

They both turned away and disappeared into the blackness.

 _What was that? Maybe they know something. I'll consult the gang in the morning. What if it was about…?_

Buffy drifted back off into sleep before she could finish her thought.

As the morning rays of sun shone through the curtains, Tara slowly opened her eyes. Willow and Miss Kitty were still asleep beside her. She quietly stood up and crept over to the bedroom door, looking back at Willow as she went. Thinking quickly, Tara stepped back over to the bed and brushed a kiss over Willow's forehead. "Be careful." She whispered.

Tara slipped out the door and through the hallway. It was still an early Saturday morning so the chances of anyone being awake was slim. Tara made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee machine like she did every morning and began making breakfast. _Pancakes sound good. Ooh, I should bring some up to Willow. Breakfast in bed, she would like that._ Tara set out some plates for everybody, and took out a tray for Willow. _I'll do hers last._ As the pancakes were cooking, Tara could hear someone running down the stairs. In a matter of seconds, Dawn appeared in the doorframe.

"Hey Tara! What smells so good?" Dawn walked over to the stove where Tara was making breakfast.

"Mmm, pancakey goodness! You're the best!" Dawn hugged Tara and started pulling out cups and utensils.

"Thanks! How come you're back so early? I thought you were at Janice's?"

"I was, but Janice had a cheer competition. Her mom dropped me off earlier."

"Want some pancakes?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Dawn sat down in one of the chairs and looked back up at Tara. It seemed like she wanted to ask her something.

"Funny shapes or rounds?" Tara turned back towards the stove and put the pancakes on a plate. "Never mind, they're all funny. Here." Tara put the food in front of Dawn with a small smile on her face.

"Tara? Can I ask you something?" Dawn looked unsure. Tara seemed surprised at her reply.

"Of course Dawnie, what is it?"

"Does Willow seem…I don't know, different?"

"A-a little, she's been doing a lot more m-magic, and I'm worried about her." _How much does Dawnie know? I didn't think it was that bad yet. Her aura is only a shade darker how could she notice if she can't even read auras? Maybe it's a key thing._

"I think we should be more careful with magic. Maybe only using it when we really need to?" Tara turned her head towards the stairs. She looked back at Dawn.

"That sounds good. I'll talk to Willow." Tara stood up and cleared her plate.

"W-well, I'm going to go bring Willow some food."

"Thanks Tara. For the food, for the listening, and for you know, not blowing up about it. Some people, not naming names, * _cough 'Buffy' cough*,_ are a little oblivious when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Welcome. I'll see you later. I'll listen if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled and returned to her breakfast.

Tara took the tray of steaming hot food and padded out of the kitchen. Lost in thought, her memory guided her up the stairs and back into the bedroom she shared with Willow. As the door creaked open, Tara could see a sleeping Willow bathed in sunlight from the gap in the curtains.

Tara set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Hey, Willow. Sweetie wake up. I have pancakes." Tara gently shook Willow as she planted a kiss on her cheek.

"P-pancakes?" Willow's eyes opened and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Yep! I made pancakes, but if you don't want them, I can just eat them." Tara laughed when Willow started pouting, and laughed even harder when Miss Kitty poked her head out from under the comforter.

"I think Miss Kitty wants them. Right Kitty?" Tara, still giggling, picked up the kitten.

"Ready for your breakfast kitty?"

"No! No! I want pancakes!" Willow looked so innocent and childlike at that moment that Tara felt like she might have made a mistake in thinking there was something different about her.

"Here! Eat them before Miss Kitty Fantastico decides to become a fantastic thief!"

"These are delicious!" Willow's eyes sparkled with glee as she ate the breakfast Tara had brought her. Willow leaned over kissed Tara's smiling mouth. Her grin grew even wider.

"I love you." Tara whispered while putting her head down on Willow's shoulder. She peered up at Willow who had a look of contentment on her face.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

Bangs echoed throughout Spike's crypt. He awoke with a start and caught a whiff of Buffy's scent in the air around him. "Bloody hell." He groaned and quickly got dressed.

"Spike? Are you in here?" He could hear her walking around upstairs.

"Down 'ere pet." Spike climbed up the ladder and into the first layer of his crypt.

"Careful luv, don't want to put that where it doesn't need to be." He said, eying the stake she gripped in her hand.

"Oh this?" She asked as she threw it onto the couch.

"Ah luv, why are you here? Not that I mind or anything." Buffy just raised her eyebrows.

"Do you need something?" _Of course that's why she's here you bloody idiot. Why else would she be here?_

"Um, last night, I saw two vampires and some huge red demon talking on the sidewalk near the tree. You know that tree?" She looked at him inquisitorially.

"Uh…yeah. I kno' it." His face turned a shade darker.

 _I didn't know vampires could blush, maybe it's just a Spike thing._ She shook her head. _Probably, he's just weird._

"Well, they were talking about how the whole demon population was leaving Sunnydale. How come you're not leaving?"

"'cause 'm not the leavin' type luv. I feel the pull though. The one saying somethin' bad is going to happen." He tilted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Why are you asking pet? Worried I'm gonna leave you behind?" He grinned when she looked uncomfortable.

"No." She said defiantly. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything, a-and you don't, so…bye." Spike flinched away from the sunlight streaming through the open door as Buffy ran outside and slammed the door behind her. _Why is he so weird? I can talk to him without it being awkward until he makes a stupid comment. I'll guess I'll just go ask Willow about what I saw._

On her way back, a demon tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. Immediately, it punched her in the face. "It's daylight, shouldn't you be somewhere without it?" She automatically put a hand into her back pocket, reaching for her weapon. "Damn, left my stake at Spike's. Never thought I would hear myself say that." She retorted with a spinning back kick to the demon's head, and he was dead within seconds. "That's all the fun for tonight kids. Next time bring your friends for a 'Head Bashing Bonanza'. I'm a lucky girl." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

As Buffy neared the house on Revello Drive, she heard laughing from upstairs.

"Is that Buffy?" Tara asked when she heard the front door open and then close. She looked at Willow expectantly.

"She went out?" Willow looked confused. "I didn't hear her leave."

"We were a little busy." Tara giggled. "Pancakes." She whispered. There was a knock at the door. "Wills? Tara? You guys in there? Can I come in?"

"Come in Buff." Willow said.

The door opened Buffy's head appeared in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey" They both replied.

"What is it Buffy?" Tara looked up at her questioningly. Buffy had a pained look on her face.

"I went to see Spike first, but he didn't know anything."

"Anything about what?" Willow urged Buffy to go on. Buffy's eyes glazed over, lost in thought.

"B-buffy?" Tara regarded Buffy's glassy eyes.

"Sorry, I spaced. Anyway, last night I saw two vampires and a demon talking about something bad that was about to happen. One of them said that whatever the bad thing was, had been leading all the demons out of Sunnydale. Most are already gone."

"What does that have to do with the prophecy?" Willow asked, obviously not paying too much attention to the words coming out of Buffy's mouth.

"Umm…did you not here 'bad things, demons leaving Sunnydale'? If whatever this is, is enough to make the demons leave, we know it's bad." Buffy stared at her two friends, looking for some sign of comprehension. Tara was the one who gave it to her. Her mouth flew open in shock and her eyes widened.

"What?!" Buffy asked, concerned.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." Tara mumbled while looking away.

 _W-willow? My Willow? No, she hasn't done anything horrible, nothing to make the demons leave. We'll just have to be really careful about magic now, just like Dawn said._

Tara closed her mouth and moved closer to Willow.

"We'll do some research, right sweetie?" Willow moved slightly so she look over at Tara's face.

"Yep! Time to hit the books, maybe do some spells. I can help with that." Tara smiled at Willow and then looked back at Buffy.

"Alright, I'm going to go back downstairs and finish some leftover breakfast dishes. Maybe you guys could make with the research. Oh, call Xander and Anya, they could help." Buffy turned around and made her way back downstairs towards the kitchen.

"I'll call them. We can meet at the Magic Box in an hour. I'll call you down when it's time." Willow looked over at her. Tara gave a nod in Willow's direction as she left the master bedroom. She stood up and walked around the room searching for some materials she would need for a spell she planned to do.

She got up and walked over to the mahogany cabinet currently holding all of the magical supplies in the Summers' household. Tara ran her hand over each spell book, trying to find the one that had what she needed for the spell. This particular spell would trace the demon activity in Sunnydale, which would help the Scoobies determine how drastic this prophecy would turn out to be.

Tara's eyes drifted shut. Still moving her hand across the books, she began humming to herself. Tara opened her eyes again and it took her a second to adjust to the extra burst of color. Each item in the bedroom now had an aura. The one book needed to complete the spell would have a golden aura.

Tara searched the shelf, no golden book. She looked behind the candles and the crystals but it wasn't there.

 _Where's my book? I knew it was here. Did someone move it?_

She dropped to her knees and looked under the cabinet. The colors started to fade.

 _Come on, I knew it was here…_

She crawled over to the bed and peered under it. There, beneath some clothes was a faint golden glow. "There it is." Tara said, exasperation in her voice. She grabbed the book from beneath the bed and threw it onto clear ground.

Tara then got up and sat in the middle of the rug. It was only then that she noticed a bookmark marking a spell. "Spell of Infinite Knowledge, 'know whatever you need to know without any studying!' Sounds like an advertisement. I think I put this here the last time I used this book. I've been looking for this bookmark." She took the bookmark out from between the pages and placed it on the floor next to her.

As her hands searched for the correct page of the spell, something dark crept out of the corner of the room.

It looked like a shadow, there but not solid. The thing slithered across the floor moving with snake-like agility towards the figure on the floor.

Oblivious to the creature sharing space with her, Tara continued looking for the spell.

Small wisps of what looked like smoke came off of the shadow demon, or whatever it was, and curled into more creatures. The first split into two, then four more, soon the entire room was filled to the brim with shadow creatures.

 _Is it a little darker in here? Or is it just me?_ Tara peered around the room, unable to see the beings surrounding her.

They circled around her. More and more appearing every second, until the room could hold no more. Each one slowly slithered around her, sealing her into a circle of death and destruction. In an instant, they became one. A mass of swirling black mist.

It struck. In a split second, it was gone; straight through Tara, and into the place where many believe there to be a soul. Right in the center.

The world began to fade into nothingness.

Then, she began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Savior

A/N* Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. It's been an extremely stressful week, it's finals week for me. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate you guys! Okay, this chapter picks up right where we left it. On with the story!*

 _Is she the one? The one we've been waiting for? Yes, it's time now. I have found her._

.oOo.

Darkness swirled around Tara's soul; the shadows curling and linking together; forming a huge chain, which wrapped itself around her soul. A round, wispy ball of pure white light, pure to the point of blinding. Tendrils of blackness began to intertwine with the particles of light. They snaked around each other, as if pulled together by a magnet. But there were no magnets here, just light and dark, good and bad, strong and weak.

Shadows had almost taken over the entire surface of the little ball of light. But that was just it, the surface, nothing more, the darkness hadn't been able to penetrate the light, it was only able to make a superficial mark. Without any warning, the darkness began ebbing away, becoming one with the light. After a few seconds it was gone, washed away into holy waters. Even after the shadows, her soul didn't seem any less pure, just larger, as if there was now even more to Tara than meets the eye.

Tara began swimming towards consciousness. Her head throbbing and a strange feeling of fullness in her middle, Tara slowly sat up and peered around the room.

 _What happened? I was just flipping through a book and then bam! Knocked unconscious. Was it a spell? Did I do something? I don't remember doing a spell, but then maybe my memory went all wonky when I was attacked. That could be it. I never saw anything in the room though, I should go talk to the gang._

Tara brushed herself off and stood up resolutely.

 _I'll work on the spell later. It can wait._

Tara picked the book up from off of the ground and replaced it on the bookshelf after marking the page with the bookmark that had been there previously.

Tara quietly closed the door behind her and walked downstairs into the living room where there was currently a napping Dawn on the couch. Tara smiled and pulled the blanket up over Dawn's shoulders.

Willow called from the kitchen, "Tara? Is that you? We don't have to leave for a while still, but…" Her sentence was cut off as Dawn began writhing and screaming on the couch. The talk with the Scoobies completely forgotten.

"NO! NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU CAN'T. THERE ARE PEOPLE STILL HERE WHO NEED THIS! PLEASE!" Dawn's face was contorted in a look of pain. Either physical or mental, one couldn't tell. It could be both.

The front door banged open and a flash of blonde whisked through it and into the living room where Dawn was still screaming.

"B-buffy, I-I don't k-know what's wrong. She j-just started s-screaming." Tara looked pleadingly at Buffy who was staring at Dawn.

"It's just a nightmare. She prone to them. Used to get them all the time after Angel. He kidnapped her in an attempt to get to me." Buffy glanced back at Tara who was looking nervously at Dawn who now had tears streaking down her face.

Buffy started stroking Dawn's hair as Willow walked into the living room with a glass of water in hand.

"Here, I brought Dawnie some water." Willow sat down on a chair next to the couch and looked back at Buffy and Tara.

"Thanks Wills." Buffy set the water down on the coffee table and returned to the stroking of Dawn's hair as she let out a small whimper and cracked open her watery eyes.

"T-Tara?" Dawn searched the room for Tara until her eyes rested upon the blonde witch sitting next to her.

"Buffy?" She pulled Buffy's hand into her own and held it tight.

"Don't ask." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Willow handed Dawn the glass of water she got from the kitchen.

"Here Dawn. Drink it, you'll feel a little better." The phone abruptly started to ring.

"I'll get it." Willow muttered an incantation under her breath and the phone flew into her hand. Tara watched with widening eyes as Willow answered the call.

"Hey! Xander! Did you find anything?" Willow's face lit up.

"Ok, we'll be there. Bye!" The phone flew back into the kitchen as Willow turned back towards the group.

"W-what is it?" Tara nervously clasped her fingers together as she looked at Willow who was still grinning.

"Xander said Giles called with some news. He has a hunch about the prophecy." Willow looked excitedly at everyone as she grabbed Tara's hand.

"This is great! Right guys?" Buffy stood up and pulled Dawn off the couch.

"Dawnie, you go upstairs and try to lie down again. Call if you need anything. I'll get someone to come over." Dawn gave a watery smile as she headed for the stairs.

"I think we should still meet up at the Magic Box though, we can discuss this new lead." Tara looked expectantly up at Buffy, hoping she would understand.

"Yeah," Buffy stretched as she moved towards the front door. "Let's go, I'll get Spike to watch Dawn."

"Buffy, are you sure that's a good idea?" Willow looked worried at the thought of Spike alone with Dawn.

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt her."

"A-are you sure?" Tara interjected nervously.

"Big with the sureness." _He made a promise, something he would never break._

"Do we have to go find him?" Tara asked.

"It's light out, he's probably in his crypt." Willow said as she pulled Tara up and towards the door next to Buffy.

"Okay, let's go. Tara walked out the door before Buffy and Willow could even turn around.

.oOo.

The bell chimed as Giles walked into the Magic Box balancing an enormous stack of books in his arms.

"Hey! G-man! Heard you got a lead on the whole prophecy thing." Xander jumped up from the table where he was helping Anya take inventory of the shop.

"Yes, come and tell us all about it." Anya nodded her approval.

"M-maybe we should wait for Buffy and the others. They probably want to hear it." Giles sat down next to Anya.

"You can help me count the money then. I think we need to find a new strategy to attract more customers. Maybe a sign…" Anya's voice trailed off as she bent down over the inventory list again, lost in the land of dollar bills.

"Umm… Anya, you could probably save that for when we're not trying to avert an apocalypse." Xander took the list out from under Anya's hand.

"Yes, Xander is quite right. Anya, if you wouldn't mind, please come and help me sort out these books."

Anya took the book out of Giles' arms and set them on the table.

"Okay, what do I do now?"

.oOo.

"Buffy, a-are you sure this is a good idea?" Tara, struggling to keep pace with Buffy who was walking almost too fast to be classified as a walk, asked for the hundredth time.

"He's not my first choice but who else do we have?" Buffy reached the entrance to the cemetery and threw open the gate.

The three women walked through the rows of gravestones until Spike's crypt came into view. The sunlight shone brightly on the stone as they trudged over to the door.

Buffy rapped on the stone, something she rarely did.

 _I hope he's here, I can't leave Dawn alone for too long. Not after Glory. We only barely made it. Not without some scars though; there are always consequences._

"Who the hell is that? Knockin' on my door in the early mornin'." Spike mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed.

His makeshift ladder creaked as he jumped out of the basement.

"Uh…come in?" He said with uncertainty in his voice.

The door creaked open and Buffy, Tara, and Willow walked in.

 _This place isn't all that bad._ Tara thought. _Pretty nice for a vampire's lair anyway._

"Slayer. What the hell do you want now?" Spike snorted as he sat down in his ratty green chair. Now seeing the wiccas.

"And to whom do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a small smirk.

Tara blushed and Willow stammered, "Umm… we…" Buffy took hold of the conversation.

"Do you think you could stay with Dawn for a while, the rest of us have to go to the Magic Box?" Buffy wrung out her fingers and fidgeted nervously.

 _Please, I can't leave her like this._

"Yeah, okay. She at home?" Spike shifted around uncomfortably and looked up at Buffy.

"Yeah, she had a nightmare, not sure what it was about. She's in her room. If you could just watch her until we get back?" Buffy looked hopefully up at him.

"I have a key." She knew she was pleading, but she had to go find out what the lead was, and she couldn't bring Dawn or leave her alone at the house.

"Fine pet. You owe me now, my terms on the payment. 'K luv?"

"Fine." Buffy handed him the keys. "Thank you." She tried to look as if it didn't matter but Spike knew how much it meant to her.

"Welcome, see you in a few. I'll keep the Bit safe." Spike smiled at Buffy and the witches.

Standing up, Spike headed for the sewers. Willow and Tara stood up as well and walked out into the blinding California sunlight, giving Buffy a reassuring nod.

"Uh, Spike?" Buffy asked nervously.

He turned around. "Yeah luv?"

"Thanks. Really."

"For watchin' the Nibblet?" He asked incredulously.

"For keeping your promise, to protect her. Even if there isn't anything in it for you." Buffy's cheeks flushed red.

"I-it means a lot." She turned away from him, hiding her blush.

"Anytime pet." He turned a light shade of pink.

"I've got to get back to the gang. Bye." Buffy gave him a small smile as she left the crypt.

Willow and Tara were waiting outside.

"Ready?" Tara asked

"Yep, I'm all ready for research." Buffy started to walk towards the gate.

 _He really loves her doesn't he. His aura brightens when she's around._

Tara shook her head and followed her girlfriend out of the cemetery.

.oOo.

Faint voices could be heard nearing the door of the Magic Box. The door burst open and the three women walked over the threshold, chattering happily. They approached the people surrounding the table.

"How's it hanging Giles?" Buffy said, patting him on the arm. "Heard you have a lead on this 'all important prophecy.'" Buffy peered over his shoulder, looking at the books on the table.

"I-I have an idea." Giles stood up and began pacing around the shop. "I think that the prophecy speaks of Angel. A darkened soul? Pain and grief? Frankly, that sounds like him." Giles took out an old cloth and began to polish his glasses. "I'm not positive, but we could warn him."

"I-it's an idea, but what if it's wrong? T-then we could be preparing for the w-wrong thing." Tara spoke up over the conversing group.

"That's probably wise Tara. We could wait until we're sure. For the time being, we'll keep searching until we can identify what we're up against." Giles sat back down, glasses in hand, and started pouring over the books again.

A few minutes into the research party, a book abruptly slammed shut. It was Anya. "I can't take this anymore, I need to go take care of the cash register." She ran over to the register and took out bunches of money.

"I'm gonna marry that girl." Xander muttered, a contented look on his face.

"Pardon?" Giles asked, surprised.

"What? Nothing." Xander turned back towards Anya.

"Just thinking." He smiled to himself.

.oOo.

The tunnels were damp and full of rats. Spike splashed through the sewers until he reached the familiar exit near Buffy's house.

 _S'not too sunny righ' no'. Could probably risk the run._

He pushed out the manhole cover and climbed up the ladder onto the end of Revello Drive. Spike pulled his coat over his head and ran, smoking slightly, towards 1630 Revello Drive.

Fumbling for the right key, Spike shot up the driveway into the safety of the shaded porch. The lock clicked open as Spike shoved the key into the lock and burst through the door with a muffled bang. Shaking himself off, he closed the door and relocked it.

"Damn sun." He muttered, looking at his mildly burnt hands. Shaking his head, Spike threw his coat on the table and pulled off his boots.

 _Better check on the Nibblet. Probably doesn't even kno' I'm here._

Spike quietly climbed the stairs, not knowing if Dawn was sleeping. He quietly knocked on the door. No answer. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, Spike ran back downstairs and scrawled a quick note to Dawn on a piece of paper.

 _Nibblet,_

 _Your sis asked me to watch you for a while, the Scoobies are researching at the Magic Box. I'm downstairs if you need anything, I didn't want to wake you._

 _-Spike_

Now downstairs again, Spike turned on the TV. "Hope you won't mind, couldn't jus' sit around doin' nothin' for a couple of hours. It's already noon."

.oOo.

Dawn sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and tangled in her sheets. _Another dream? At least this one was just weird, not like the last one._ She reached over to turn on the light and instead of a switch, her hand made contact with a piece of paper: Spike's note. Reading it over once, she got out of bed and went to go find Spike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Savior

A/N *Hello everyone! I'm back again. Sorry for another delay, I was on a cruise with my family this past week, and there was no way for me to post a chapter. However, I'm back and am planning to stay back for some time. (I know that the last chapter didn't have as much Tara, but don't worry, she's taking the lead soon.) Enjoy the latest chapter! P.S. I'm still open to suggestions.*

"Giles?" Tara said, walking up to him. "Does this prophecy have a window? Like a specific time that it could happen?"

"Well," Giles removed his glasses and began polishing them for a second time. "We're not sure yet, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could look into it."

"Okay, I'll look through some of the books you have, maybe there are some references to the prophecy that we didn't notice before." Tara gave him a small smile and reached for the pile of books in front of Giles.

Tara leaned her head on Willow's shoulder as she was flipping through some old text with a determined look on her face. Glistening hazel eyes focused on the book in front of them. Fiery red hair that shone in the midday sun. A brilliant mind being put to work. Tara smiled as she realized how lucky she was to have found someone just right for her. She placed a kiss on Willow's head and sat down next to her, studying the volume in front of her. It was a book consisting of ancient spells. The spells were mostly of the guiding variety, but some were rituals that used dark magic. They didn't seem to belong in the book, it was like someone had put them in place of other, less dark spells.

 _At least those aren't the ones Willow was looking at._

"Do you think we could do a spell to figure out more about the prophecy?" Willow looked up from her book.

"M-maybe, what kind of spell were you thinking of?" Tara slid the book closer to her.

"Something that could guide us or let us see what's different."

"Different?" A look of confusion washed over Tara's face.

"Different like Dawn different. We could use that spell that Buffy did when she wanted to find out if something mystical was hurting Joyce."

"How could that help us? Wouldn't it just tell us what was mystical?" Tara ran her fingers through Willow's hair.

"I think I can tweak it enough to show us our souls. Maybe it would help us figure out if we play a part in this prophecy." Willow looked excited at just the thought of magic.

"I think that's a good idea Wills." Buffy walked over to the pair of wiccas. "How long would it take to change it?"

"That d-depends on how much needs to change. It could take anywhere from hours to weeks." Tara quickly replied.

"I'll start working on it now if you want." Willow stared expectantly at Buffy.

"Yeah, that would be great. You do that." Buffy sighed. "I'll just keep making with the research."

"I can help too, but I have an art class at 3:00." Tara interjected.

"Okay, we can use all the help we can get. This prophecy thing is wig worthy apparently."

A loud voice broke through the silence, "If we're going to be here for a while, does anybody want lunch?" Xander stretched and stood up. Anya smiled and clapped her hands at the prospect. Nods throughout the group. "Lunch it is then. You up for burgers?"

.oOo.

Dawn crept down the stairs hoping there was still someone down there. According to the note, Spike was here, but she couldn't be naïve, not after Glory. She relaxed when she saw Spike's coat on the table, smiling to herself as she walked into the living room. Her smile widened as she surveyed the scene. Spike was asleep on the couch with Miss Kitty sleeping on his lap, one hand laying on the kitten's back. The kitten stretched and opened her eyes. Dawn couldn't keep from laughing. Spike sat bolt upright.

"Wha'?" He looked around, eyes landing on Miss Kitty. Little blue eyes staring up at his. Dawn bent down and picked the cat up off of his lap. "'lo Bit, didn't see you there."

"That's because you were asleep." Dawn rolled her eyes as she pet the purring kitten. "Aren't you the sweetest?" She crooned to the little cat.

"Thanks bit." Spike smirked, knowing she wasn't talking to him.

"Not you." She said, punching his arm.

He smiled, gesturing for her to come sit next to him.

"Can we order pizza?" She asked, throwing herself onto the couch.

"What would Buffy say pet?" Spike laughed when Dawn gave him an incredulous look.

"Fine, fine. Jus' get me the phone." Dawn did a little happy dance and ran into the kitchen.

"I can call. I am perfectly capable of ordering pizza by myself." She called from the kitchen. Only minutes later Dawn came skipping back into the living room, phone in hand. "Do you like anchovies?"

"Get whatever you want bit." She grinned and ran back into the other room.

When she came back, Spike was petting Miss Kitty. "She's adorable, no one can resist her charms. Not even you." Dawn sat down on the couch, looking at him.

"Guess no'." Spike put the kitten in her lap and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Dunno, just stretching."

"Wanna play a game?" Dawn looked at Spike hopefully.

"Why not." He took Dawn's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "I'll teach you how t' play poker. Got any cards?"

She nodded and jumped up off the chair. "Be right back."

.oOo.

Within minutes, Dawn returned to the table, cards in hand. She thrust her arm out to him. "Here, these are Buffy's, but I don't think she'll mind." She sat down across from him looking at him expectantly. "Umm…I'm ready. See? I have my learning face on." Dawn pointed to her face which looked like someone just gave her a million dollars.

"'K bit, I'll teach you. But no real gamblin', don' think your sis would 'preciate that much." Spike started shuffling with the skill of an experienced gambler. He began dealing out a hand. "The goal of the game is to make the best hand an' collect the most chips. We're not playin' for money, so the chips won' be worth anything." He dealt out five cards for himself and for Dawn. "Aces are the highest card and twos are the lowest. If you think you 'ave a decent enough hand to win, you can raise or lower the stakes and trade out your cards. Got the gist pet?" Spike looked back up at Dawn when he had finished explaining some of the rules.

"Think so. Teach me along the way." Dawn picked up her cards and stared at them, trying to make some sense of the game that was being taught.

"Sure luv. I'll help you firs' round." Spike pulled some coins out of his duster pocket which lay on the table next to them. "Can use these as chips. I don' jus' have poker chips on me all the bloody time."

"I'm ready." Dawn rearranged her cards at turned back towards Spike. "I'm so totally going to beat you." She said with a smirk.

"Well nib, we'll jus' 'ave to see 'bout that." He replied with a grin mirroring hers.

.oOo.

Willow was bent over the mass of books on the table, Tara at her side. Magical herbs and crystals taking up the remaining space. Tara picked up one of the crystals and studied it.

"Do you think that we could try a different type of crystal? Not just changing the incantation?" Tara asked Willow as she peered over her shoulder.

"Maybe, but I think I almost have it." Willow replied with certainty. "It's not really much of an incantation, but like meditation. Remember when Buffy did it?" Willow reached out for a different book, a determined look on her face.

"I think I c-could help." Tara said as she put down the crystal.

"That's okay sweetie, I've got this one." Willow turned back to the texts and began furiously scribbling notes on a pad of paper. Tara looked stunned. Willow had always let her help. They were in this together.

"O-okay. I can help Giles." She closed her eyes for a split second, gathering her power. Opening her eyes again, she looked over at Willow. Her aura seemed normal at a glance, but that's when she noticed a pale gray tone outlining Willow's form.

 _That wasn't there before. Is something wrong? Her aura got darker before too, the day I got the message from Gaia. That could be a sign. I'll go back to our dorm and work on the spell. Maybe talk to Willow a little more._

This is when Buffy returned from the training room, as she had gotten bored of all the research.

"How are my two favorite witches?" She gave Willow and Tara a big smile. "Phew, I needed a break from all these books, I think my brain cells are dying."

"W-we all feel like that sometimes. Occasionally I feel like I'm losing my magic if I practice a spell for too long." Tara glanced up at the clock above the cash register. "Oh, it's already 2:00, I should probably get going." Tara stood and started gathering her stuff, taking some of the books and crystals with her.

"Why? I thought your class was at 3:00?" Buffy asked with a glance at the door. "Xander is bringing burgers."

"I-I have to run out before class. B-but I can come back by 5:30, maybe I'll buy some doughnuts." Tara slung her purse over her shoulder and leaned over to kiss Willow on the cheek. "Say bye to Giles for me. I barely got to see him." She gave Buffy a hug and started towards the door. "Oh, do you want me to check on Dawn? It's on the way."

"Why not. She's probably fine, but it would be of the good." Buffy sat down in Tara's now vacant chair, leaning her head on Willow's shoulder. "See you later."

"Bye sweetie!" Willow gave her a huge smile and a wave as Tara crossed the threshold out into the bustling street. Giles emerged from the back room with a box containing many crystals.

"Here Willow, I found some more in the back. You an-wait, where's Tara?" He looked around confusedly.

"She at her art class." Willow said with a nod in the direction of the door.

"Oh, alright then. I had something in mind for the two of you, but it will have to wait until she gets back." Said Giles as he put down the box.

"When is Xan coming back? Buffy is wanting some burger goodness." Buffy said with a pout. "I need another break."

.oOo.

Tara turned the corner walking briskly, purse bouncing against her hip. The street near the coffee shop was packed with people rushing to get to where ever they were going. Trying to push through, Tara was shoved into a wall by someone she couldn't see. She felt a surge of magic coursing through her, making her stumble. Reeling from the pain, Tara rushed into the nearest alleyway looking for the source of the power. She tried to read the people in the street, but every aura was muddled. She could barely see anything at all.

 _What's happening to me? Am I losing my magic?_

Tara ran out of the alleyway, hurrying towards Buffy's house. Nearing the doorstep she heard voices from inside.

"You're gettin' good bit. Prolly could come play with me sometime."

"Yup! Beat you like twenty times already." Dawns high voice could be clearly heard through the door. Tara smiled and turned back in the direction of UC Sunnydale.

.oOo.

Reaching her dorm room, Tara unlocked the door and poured out the contents of her bag. Spellbooks and crystals littered the floor. Tara checked the clock.

 _3:25, I still have a little time. I just want to try a simple spell, I can't do what I had planned now. I have to know what happened to me._

Tara ruffled through the book's pages landing on a spell to float objects. Whispering the incantation, Tara concentrated as hard as she could, but was only able to lift a pencil a fraction of an inch. "Where's Willow when you need her." She muttered. "Maybe someone is sending me another message." The phone rang. Tara picked it up forcing a cheery voice. "Hello? Buffy, hi! Oh, okay, you guys are going home. I'll meet you at your house in a while." Putting the phone down she sighed and ran out the door, still determined to make it to her class.

A/N *I have no idea how to play poker, so if anyone wants to give me any suggestions on how to make that part better it would be much appreciated. I just looked it up on the internet.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Savior

A/N *Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the long delay, I've been super busy. Hopefully I'll be able to start updating more frequently now. Anyway, this chapter is the last chapter where things are relaxed, the action will start to pick up in the next few chapters. This chapter starts right where we left off, starting with Buffy this time. Enjoy!*

"Yeah Wills, we're getting pretty close to figuring that spell out. You almost have it." Buffy said as she and Willow were walking back to 1630 Revello Drive.

"Almost, but something's missing and I can't figure it out. When I do the spell, it lets me read auras like Tara, but not see parts of our futures." Willow furrowed her brows in thought.

"You should ask Tara to help, she's good at that kind of thing."

Buffy and Willow turned into the driveway, walking up to the porch. Buffy fumbled for her keys and shoved them in the lock. "I'll go find Dawn." Buffy said to Willow, who was still lost in thought.

"Ha, I win!" Dawn laughed as she held a shoved a mound of coins in Spike's face.

"That y'did luv." The door opened and Buffy and Willow walked through, stopping Spike in mid chuckle. He looked away from Dawn, hastily shoving cards in his pocket. Standing up he gave Dawn a small nod. "Night bit." Dawn jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around him.

"Thanks for playing with me." She smiled into his chest as he tentatively patted her hair.

"Any time, you kno' where to find me." Releasing her, Spike straightened up and stole a glance at the two bewildered women standing in the doorway. "Uh, yeah, I'll jus' go." He started walking towards the door only to find his path blocked by Buffy. "Yeah luv?" Spike stared down at her as she rummaged in her pocket. She pulled out two twenties and put them in his hand.

"Thanks for staying with her." She said looking him in the eyes. Those eyes widening as he handed the money back to her.

"Was nothin', I don' need anythin'." He gave Dawn a wave as he passed over the threshold; nodding to Willow and Buffy as he left.

.oOo.

 _Why didn't he take it? He never misses a chance to take anything from me._ Confused, Buffy shoved the bills back into her jacket.

"Willow, keep working that witchy stuff. I'll be down here." Buffy gave Willow a light push and sat down on top of the kitchen table. Dawn had a huge smile on her face.

"Spike taught me how to play poker and I totally beat him like fifty one percent of the time!" Dawn started to ramble.

"Poker?!" Buffy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, except we didn't use real chips, just these coins. Spike wouldn't let me gamble either, he said you wouldn't like it. He left them here for me, but it's only like five dollars." Unconsciously Dawn started stacking the coins. "He let me order pizza too, I don't remember paying though, he went up to the door..." Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's arm, knocking down the tower of coins in the process.

 _I'll talk to him later, probably._

"Okay Dawn I get it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare, I've had them before." Dawn pulled her arm out of her sister's grasp. "I'm not a key anymore, you don't have to try so hard." Dawn's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm going upstairs, good night." She rushed out of the kitchen leaving the pile of coins behind.

 _What was that all about? We have no idea if she's still the key, but why would that matter?_

.oOo.

Tara unlocked the door of 1630 Revello Drive and hung up her jacket on the coatrack. Mind still whirring from the hit. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Going into the kitchen, she saw Buffy sitting at the table, lost in thought.

"Hey Buffy, what's wrong?" Tara asked, concern obvious in her tone.

"It's Dawn. I was asking how she felt after that nightmare, you know, and she just ran upstairs telling me that I didn't have to try so hard because she wasn't the key anymore." Buffy laid her head down on the table.

"D-don't worry Buffy. She still has some stuff to work out. She just needs time. I can talk to her later if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks Tara."

"B-buffy?" Tara knew she needed to tell someone other than Willow about what happened to her earlier that evening. By the absence of noise, she knew she wasn't back yet.

"Yeah?" Buffy slowly lifted her head off of the table to gaze at Tara.

"Something kind of happened to me earlier." Tara clasped her hands together nervously, willing herself to go on.

Completely alert, Buffy sat up with a worried look in her eyes. "What?"

.oOo.

"And now you can't do any magic? Not even that aura thingy?" Buffy asked.

"All the auras I try to read are all messed up, everything is muddled and I can barely lift a pencil." Tara quickly looked down as she swiped a stray piece of hair out of her face. Buffy took Tara's hand and started speaking more slowly.

"Do you know who it was?"

"N-no. I just… I c-can't think right now. I don't want to tell anyone else. God, what about Willow? What will she think?" Tears began streaming down Tara's cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands.

"I won't say anything. Come on, go up to bed. We'll figure this out tomorrow." Buffy gave her friend a reassuring hug as she urged her upstairs.

After Tara had gone up to bed, Buffy went back to the table. Cleaning up the mess Dawn had left, she ran through everything that was going on. First the prophecy, then Willow doing more magic, the weird red demon, Angel, the spell, Dawn, Tara losing her magic, and weirdly, Spike. Dropping into a chair, Buffy let herself think. She decided that she and Tara would stay in tomorrow to figure everything out. She knew that Tara needed a break too. Finally figuring it out, Buffy started to nod off. Sleep would let everything fall away.

.oOo.

Tara opened the door to the master bedroom feeling completely exhausted. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and got into bed. Not even bothering to change. It only took her seconds to fall into a deep sleep.

 _Tara opened her eyes and stood up. She was in a strange place that felt oddly familiar. It was foggy and dim, everything was white and gray. It seemed to be endless. She felt a sudden feeling of helplessness, knowing she was lost and quite alone. Merely seconds later, a figure appeared through the mist. It was a woman. She was primal and fierce. War paint covering her face. The clothing she wore was in tatters. However, the most curious thing about her was the object she held in her hands. A pure white ball of what looked like energy, locked behind chains made up of dark black mist. Tara lifted her head to the woman and shakily reached out to the thing in her arms, recoiling when she touched the blackness._

" _W-where am I?" Tara quietly asked, still shivering. The woman only shook her head, handing Tara the ball of light. She put her hand over her heart and backed into the fog. Tara looked down at the light, feeling new strength coursing through her._

" _I need help. I need to get out of here." Somehow she knew that she wasn't leaving until she broke the bindings on the energy. Remembering what the woman did before she disappeared, Tara brought the light up to her face. Knowing what she had to do, Tara grabbed hold of the chains.  
_

A/N *Sorry for the short(ish) chapter. Though I will be updating again soon.*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Savior

A/N *Heyo! I'm back again! I just got back from yet another vacation where I had no access to a computer, but don't worry, I was still thinking of you guys. Okay, time to begin the chapter. This picks up in Tara's dream. Enjoy!*

 _A burning sensation spread through Tara's arms. Shaking, she let out a frightful cry of pain and shut her eyes. There was no getting out of here until it was done. The ball of light was still enveloped in chains. Only moments later, Tara sensed something, hesitantly, she opened her eyes and peered down at her arms. The chains were moving, writhing as if being strangled. They snaked up Tara's arms, twirling around each other as it formed a thicker chain. Breathing heavily, Tara knew that she needed to stay calm, or else she would never leave this mysterious, mist filled island. At least she assumed it was an island, Tara couldn't see anything more than ten yards away._

 _As she inhaled, Tara tried to still her frantic mind which was desperately attempting to figure out how to get the blackness off of her even though subconsciously, she already knew. The darkness had already covered everything up to her neck, and the fiery feeling increased. Suddenly, everything went black. The chains had completely enveloped Tara and the little ball of light inside. 'I can do this. I just need to concentrate.' Tara gave herself a mental pep talk for what she was about to do. Still drained from losing her magic, Tara had to use a different tactic than using the powers of the Earth._

 _From the outside of the swirling black mass, the light began to flicker. She was running out of time. Any more than five minutes would leave this strange world crumbling into Hell. The ground started to shake, barely noticeable at first, but kept growing in intensity. Feeling the Earth move beneath her, Tara realized that it was act or die. She hugged the ball as close to her chest as possible with the blackness separating them. She closed her eyes once again and concentrated harder than she thought was possible for any human. Something clicked. 'This light, it's mine. I have to protect it.' Tara sifted through her mind for anything that could have caused the black chains._

' _The swirling black mass in my bedroom. That has to be it.' She frowned. 'I never talked to Buffy or Willow about that. I'm on my own now.'_

 _The ground shook violently, breaking open with a deafening crack. She had less than a minute. Tara summed up the last of her strength and willpower and whispered into the dark, "I accept you." Tara pushed the light through every chain and into her chest. The blackness disappeared. Tara smiled. She beat it. The primal woman from before suddenly appeared._

" _You have won. It is time to go. This world won't last for much longer." She brought her right hand up to her heart and made a cross. Then she reached over to touch Tara's, "Take good care of it. Soon you will fully understand the extent of your strength."_

" _Thank you." Tara said, a knowing smile on her face. The next moment, and everything was gone._

A/N *Really short chapter today, I know. It just didn't feel right to keep writing in this chapter. Think of it as a filler but not. I'm starting school again soon so hopefully I will update more frequently due to having a schedule. See everyone soon (I hope)! Bye!*


End file.
